marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bradley Kroon (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Icemaster | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 300 lbs. | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional Criminal | Education = | Origin = Very little is know about the Icemaster until he appeared as a member of the Masters of Evil. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Miller | First = Avengers Vol 1 191 | First2 = | BlockQuote = | HistoryText = Origin Icemaster's origins are a mystery and the source of his cryokinesis remains unrevealed. First Exploit Seeking to create another ice age, the Icemaster had frozen much of New York City, only to face the Human Torch. Thinking quickly, the Torch threw the Icemaster some Hostess Fruit Pies, causing his ice to melt and prompting him to surrender. Masters of Evil One of twenty-five villains who joined the second Crimson Cowl's Masters of Evil, Icemaster and the other Masters planned to extort billions from the world's governments through their weather-control technology, but their base was infiltrated by the Thunderbolts. The Icemaster, along with the Masters of Evil, was beaten by the Thunderbolts and jailed. Fear Itself Eventually imprisoned in the Raft, he later escaped when Juggernaut became possessed by the Asgardian entity Kuurth and destroyed the prison. Escaping through a New England town alongside Aftershock, Ember, and Whirlwind, they were opposed by Speedball. When angry townsfolk attacked Speedball, thinking his departure would cause the villains to leave more quickly, the villains made their escape. Following the conclusion of the Serpent's attack on Earth, Speedball gathered his fellow Avengers Academy staff members, along with the students, and confronted Icemaster, Aftershock, and Ember. While the group had the villains on the ropes, it was ultimately the arrival of industrialist Jeremy Briggs that led to the defeat of the villains. Later incarcerated in an up state New York prison not designed to handle superpowered individuals, Icemaster was part of a large riot amongst the powered prisoners, including Griffin, Schizoid Man and Lightmaster. Initially opposed by a contingent of Guardsmen, the villains were ultimately stopped by the only heroes able to respond to the incident: the X-Men Rogue and Mimic. | Powers = Cryokinesis: The Icemaster can generate and control ice. He can create blasts of cold, ice missiles and walls of ice from ambient moisture, as well as forming sleet, snow, and freezing rain. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Hostess Fruit Pies: The Icemaster seems to have an unusual weakness for Hostess brand fruit pies, a trait common amongst villains in Earth-51914. Contact with fruit pies seem to have a warming effect on him which causes his body temperature to rise. Icemaster also seems to just enjoy eating them, as he once stole some from a gas station. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Icemaster was first seen in a Hostess Fruit Pie advertisement in several January, 1980 Marvel Comics, beginning with , which was confirmed to be canon to Earth-616 in . | Trivia = * Initially, the ad company wanted the villain of the ad to be named "Iceman," unaware that Iceman was already the name of a superhero. Frank Miller, the ads artist, created Icemaster as a replacement. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Icemaster | Links = * Icemaster at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Cryokinesis Category:Unknown Origin Category:Elementals